Mantequilla para Osos
by Lovely-Alessa
Summary: Courtney es una "princesa" a la cual su vida dará un giro muy radical después de un desafortunado suceso y tendrá que arreglárselas para sobrevivir en lo que queda de preparatoria. Total drama no sucedió.
1. Chapter 1

.

Era una gran oficina, el olor a canela se percibía desde antes de llegar, al igual que cualquiera que caminara cerca podía escuchar los gritos de una alumna muy peculiar.

"Hice todas las horas de servicio social, desde el primer semestre en la oficina de juzgado de mi padre, no puedo creer que el expediente haya desaparecido así como así" Ni siquiera se había molestado en tomar asiento, estaba furiosa.

"Lo entiendo señorita Connor, pero me es imposible registrar algo con lo cual no cuento" El hombre de aproximadamente 40 años reposaba tranquilamente en su silla, revisando un montón de documentos, restándole importancia a la joven.

"El lapso de tiempo que me queda para completar todas las horas es tan mínimo…" La pecosa hizo una pausa, pero el hombre se negaba a voltear a verla así que decidió elevar su voz "Que ni asistiendo hasta los domingos voy a poder completarlas de nuevo" Aquellos gritos causarían dolor de cabeza a cualquier persona que tuviera la desdicha de escucharla.

El cuarentón fastidiado, retiro sus lentes y los colocó en el escritorio "Bueno siempre existen otras alternativas" dijo sin más, su tono de voz fue vacio como si hubiera pedido algo a cambio pero en realidad no quisiera nada.

"PERFECTO" suspiró, la morena negaba sintiendo la impotencia dentro de ella "Discúlpeme pero ¡No pagare ni un centavo!" Mientras sus ojos se encontraron la pecosa sostenía una mirada dominante, pero no podía intimidarlo, lo cual la enfurecía aun mas, siempre había tenido poder sobre los otros, siempre se hacia lo que ella quería que se hiciera aun cuando ella estuviera equivocada o mintiendo, sus caprichos eran cumplidos como si de una reina estuviéramos hablando, pero esta no era una de esas veces, esta vez no era un capricho, esta vez no era un engaño, mentira o necedad, esta vez se trataba de justicia y no lo podía controlar. Cansada de un largo juego de intensas miradas donde ella llevaba la desventaja se atrevió a usar su verdadera arma letal. "Usted cometió un error" dijo amenazante "Y si no lo arregla prepárese para saber de mis abo…" La morena fue interrumpida por el estruendo de la puerta que se abrió de par en par dándole paso aun imprudente joven.

"¡Buen día Dic.!" Se adentro a la oficina con una sonrisa en la cara

"¡Duncan! ¿Cómo te va?" El semblante del hombre cambio al hombre más feliz y atento. Duncan pasó frente a la Courtney quien instantáneamente rodeo los ojos.

"Excelente Fred" Chocaron los puños al mismo tiempo que el peli-verde tomaba asiento de manera relajada.

"Supongo que **TU SI** vienes por algo importante" Menciono haciendo mucho énfasis, de manera indirecta (Muy directa.)

"Si sucede que" el peli-verde fue interrumpido por el timbre chillón del celular de Fred "Aguarda" Dijo mientras contestaba "Un momento..." Se disculpo con Duncan mientras volvía a su móvil " Si, si, tengo que cerciorarme, uhum, sí, claro, claro" colgó en seco "Tengo que llamar a la maestra Nitchell, ya vuelvo" Volvió a disculparse y salió apresurado de la oficina.

"¡Ahg! lo que me faltaba" La morena fastidiada tomo asiento a lado del oji-azul quien lucía como un delincuente.

"Yo también me alegro de verte princesa" Lanzo sus palabras esbozando una sonrisa.

La morena frunció el entrecejo, si ya estaba molesta antes, ahora podríamos prepararnos todos para la tercera guerra mundial. "Por qué no solo te esfumas"

"Yo vengo aquí por cosas realmente importantes" Era como echarle más leña al fuego, y él lo sabía.

"¿Cómo qué? Le confesaras por fin que te tiraste a su hija" Trató de tirar su mejor golpe.

"Estas celosa" Soltó la carcajada

"Ya quisieras" Menciono mientras lanzaba una mirada de desprecio.

"Si claro con lo patética que debes de ser en la cama" Duncan seguía golpeando, a él nadie le ganaba, menos alguien como ella.

"¡Eres un cerdo!" Gritó indignada.

"He vuelto "Dijo feliz mientras rodeaba el escritorio para sentarse en su silla "¿Que hace aun aquí señorita Connor?" Su mirada de fastidio era mas evidente que anteriormente.

"No me iré sin que me dé una solución" Ella nunca paraba, era una de las cosas que la caracterizaba, su gran determinación, aunque siendo sinceros y realistas, casi nunca le tocaba las de ganar.

"Lo lamento pero esta vez el dinero de su padre no podrá comprar este lio, que de hecho ya es muy grande" Esta no era la primera vez que cosas así sucedían, a veces el cosmos conspiraba en contra de ella, a veces todo el tiempo "Así que puede retirarse" Le señalo la puerta y acto seguido dejó de prestarle atención una vez más. "Y tu Duncan, ¿que acontece?"

"Bueno resulta que el equipo de futbol adquirió la nueva botarga" Mientras le contaba alegremente, entregaba algunas facturas y fotografías de la nueva adquisición.

Pero si algo que derramaba el balde de paciencia de la morena era que pusieran a la gentuza antes que a ella, era que la dejaran de lado, que la ignoraran y que por estupideces la despreciaran.

"Disculpe pero exijo justicia" Y nunca paraba…

"Qué maravilla" Y parecía que nunca lo conseguiría."Por fin podremos representar a la mascota" Courtney siempre se preguntaba por qué en esa escuela le daban más créditos a los neandertales que a la realeza. Seguramente era el director, pues con una hija como la que tenía obviamente necesitaba ser flexible con los ignorantes, con los descerebrados.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó contento. "Simplemente falta alguien que la encarne" Aunque eso comenzó a preocuparlo un poco, donde encontraría a alguien que quisiera ser la nueva mascota… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la voz de la justicia.

"Señor director le ordeno que…" Pero seguía sin poder terminar…

"Deja de llorar niña, y busca un club, tendrás que trabajar duro, dentro de esta prestigiosa institución para recuperar todas las horas que debes" La mejor opción para completar las horas de servicio era ayudando a la comunidad estudiantil siendo miembro en algún club, pero ella no quería estar en uno, a pesar de tener grandes habilidades no encajaba con la gente de esa escuela, en realidad sentía que no encajaba en ningún lado, era muy especial y por ser tan especial no solía simpatizar con muchos estudiantes. Ella sentía que su inteligencia iba mas allá de lo que esa escuela podía ofrecerle y no quería perder el tiempo en juegos de niños.

Sin embargo no podía mostrar desprecio, tenía que intentar permanecer dentro de sus casillas para solucionar el problema lo más pronto posible.

"Ningún club me va a permitir ingresar" Encontró la escusa perfecta, **el tiempo** , el ciclo estaba a punto de concluir, seria patético ingresar a un club cuando seguramente ya no había espacio en alguno "es poco el tiem…"

"La he encontrado" El grito eufórico del director la desconcertó por completo.

"¿¡Disculpe!?" No sabía qué era lo que más le indignaba si el saber quela estaba ignorando por completo, o no entender que era lo que planeaba.

"Es perfecto, justo lo que buscamos" Por primera vez se refería a ella mirándola a los ojos con una cara de satisfacción notoria. "Señorita Connor, solo imagínelo, usted será" Le decía viendo hacia un punto indefinido en lo alto, como si estuviera imaginando algo grande y maravilloso, caminó hacia ella y la abrazo tomándola del hombro. "Sera a partir de ahora la nueva mascota de la escuela" Duncan estallo en risa.

"¡¿Qué?!"Se zafó del apretón, atónita, se quedo sin palabras pensando en que probablemente eso no era una broma, en que tal vez si sería la única forma, en ese momento sintió un enorme vacío en su estomago y todo simplemente dio vueltas.

"MARAVILLOSO, que **no** se diga mas." El cuarentón regreso a su asiento con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y comenzó escribir en su ordenador. Del coraje que la princesa tenía, sentía que explotaría y al voltear a ver a Duncan quien seguía burlándose no aguanto más y salió de la oficina, con paso firme, mientras recorría su camino hasta la puerta choco el hombro del peli-verde, por un momento se miraron, el odio se desbordaba en cada parpadeo, a cada segundo que pasaba, finalmente atravesó la puerta "En el campo después de clases señorita Connor" Avisó Fred quien después le lanzo una mirada sonriente al delincuente.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

La casa de Alejandro era enorme, Geoff amaba organizar todas las fiestas en aquel lugar, era gigantesca, tenía clima y calefacción, alberca para los días calurosos y área de juegos para los días frescos o lluviosos, de otoño e invierno.

En sus cómodos sillones más de la mitad del equipo de futbol se encontraba preocupado.

"Viejo enserio ni a Harold podremos obligar a que ponga su apestoso trasero en esa estúpida botarga" -Exclamo el dueño de la casa dirigiéndose a Dj quien preocupado abrazaba al viejo pastor alemán del Latino.

El sonido de los pasos se hizo notorio, aquel ruido venía desde la puerta principal y aumentaba el volumen conforme se acercaba.

"¿Hablaban de traseros?" – Indagó el recién llegado.

"El de tu madre, Duncan"- Atacó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él.

"Wow se ve que andas de humor" –Se burló sarcástico el peli-verde mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás.

"Estamos algo preocupados-Interrumpió Owen quien venía con un enorme plato de nachos desde la cocina- Ya sabes viejo, sin mascota no podremos ir al nacional y nadie va a querer ser la botarga" -Se llevó un puño de nachos con queso a la boca.

"No tienen nada de qué preocuparse -Soltó aliviado mientras se llevaba sus dos brazos tras la nuca y estiraba relajado las piernas sobre la mesita de la sala de estar –"ya tenemos mascota"-Todos asombrados voltearon a verlo.

"Y ¿quién es?"-Preguntó Alejandro incrédulo. Duncan sonrió.

* * *

"Enserio Bridgette estoy que quemo la escuela" -Gritaba la morena frente a su monitor.

"Tranquilízate Courtney, no va a ser tan malo, solo piénsalo"-Trataba de alegrarla su amiga desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

"No va a ser tan malo… -Pero no funcionaba -¿¡NO VA A SER TAN MALO!?- la rubia comenzaba a creer que solamente lo empeoraba. - Ya lo fue, el cavernícola soso se burló en mi cara -Hizo una pausa y se quedó pensando- y lo peor es que no tengo escapatoria" -Dijo un poco más tranquila y desesperanzada.

"Mira Duncan no es tan malo"-Le regalo una sonrisa.

"¡¿Que no es tan malo!?-Volvieron los gritos y se levantó de golpe de la silla - Te drogaste verdad, te he dicho que dejes tus ondas hippies, pero, ahí vas"

"No me he drogado -Dijo la rubia un poco ofendida -es solo que -Hizo una pausa, pero no supo que decir, cualquier movimiento en falso y esto iba a terminar muy mal. - que… no es tan creído"

"¡Ja! Solo porque es el estúpido mariscal de campos se cree el dueño de la escuela" -Se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla.

"Pero vamos -Trato de animarla una vez más- no es como si fuera Justin u Alejandro"

"Igual tendré que convivir con toda esa bola de descerebrados -Dijo llevándose las manos a la cara - ¿Cómo se supone que me mantendré cuerda y en mis casillas? ¿¡Cómo!?"-Gritó histérica.

* * *

"Courtney Connor" Menciono Alejandro dudoso.

"¿De verdad? "Preguntó Dj. Duncan asintió abriendo los ojos y extendiendo más la sonrisa, tanto que casi ya no cabía en su cara.

Todos rieron

"¿Cómo es que la realeza cayo tan bajo?" Indagó Justin quien confundido alzo la ceja.

"La pequeña princesa necesita completar sus horas de servicio" Explicó el delincuente.

"Pero… ¿que no fue la primera que las termino?" Preguntó curioso Geoff.

"Digamos que el director perdió la hoja y no pudo registrarlas, sin horas, no hay certificado, sin certificado no hay carrera y esa mocosa quiere dejar de ser una fracasada algún día así que va a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarlas"

"Eso está muy fuerte la verdad, pobrecilla" Dijo Dj sintiendo pena por ella.

"Pero es buena suerte para nosotros, al menos tenemos mascota"

"Eso sí que bueno que se le extravió la hoja al director" Menciono Owen mientras masticaba los nachos.

"Y ¿nada más la de ella se perdió?" Preguntó preocupado Dj.

"Por supuesto que, si" dijo con la misma macabra sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja, mientras colocaba la carpeta con las horas de Courtney sobre la mesa de Al.

"Eres un malvado" Dijo Alejandro perplejo y sonriente.

"Prefiero la palabra, genio"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Holax333 me había tardado en subir por eso de los festejos jaja**

 **Pura porie jard :33**

 **Espero que tú que estás leyendo esto hayas tenido felices fiestas y que este año nuevo venga lleno de éxito y muchas cosas lendas:33**

 **Me gustaría saber qué opinas sobre la historia, sé que llevo muy poco, pero prometo que se pondrá interesante y seré constante, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y espero que sea de tu agrado.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

El campo era inmenso y olía a hierba fresca en la mañana. Una hermosa chica sacudía sus caderas al ritmo de una rutina estrictamente preparada por ella misma, la capitana de porristas de hermosos ojos rasgados y largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta la cintura.

"Cinco, cuatro, tres, do…" Fue interrumpida por los cálidos labios de su novio, quien había llegado corriendo hacia ella y había sostenido su rostro para dar ese tierno beso de los buenos días.

"Hola muñeca" La miro unos segundos "Siempre luces tan sexy" Y volvió a besarla, ella correspondió, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos se apartó de él.

"¡Que hace ese adefesio aquí!" Gritó enfurecida viendo a **su** **dolor de cabeza** (La primera de la lista, lame botas de los maestros, la estirada, fracasada, señorita tipo A que creía ser perfecta, soberbia, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca...) abriéndose paso entre la gente.

Duncan miro confundido en diversas direcciones hasta que la encontró con la vista.

"Ah, eso" Sabía que a su novia no le agradaba para nada la idea de que alguien pudiera ser mejor que ella en ninguno de los aspectos. Pero era como él pensaba desde el primer momento que las vio, había una **GRAN** diferencia entre ambas. Courtney era una de esas princesas malcriadas, a la cual le faltaba mucho mundo por conocer, aunque aparentara grandeza aún era muy pequeñita y Heather, esa mujer era una REINA, ella podía hacer el mundo arder en llamas y no quemarse, ella era poderosa y hermosa, no había mujer que pudiera compararse con ella. "Sera la nueva mascota"

"Tiene lógica" Dijo mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo un poco más tranquila.

Courtney se cubría con sus brazos, parecía como si se abrazara a si misma, la sudadera que llevaba puesta era de una tela muy ligera, la brisa de los últimos días de noviembre soplaba muy fuerte, y a consecuencia, su largo cabello castaño*no paraba de flotar, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados ya que caminaba contra la fuerza del viento.

"Iré con ella" Le comento a la pelinegra. La morena dio media vuelta en un intento de poder adivinar hacia donde tenía que dirigirse. Duncan atravesó el campo, nuevamente y llego corriendo tras ella. "Veo que no has podido resistirte a mis encantos" Le dijo a sus espaldas.

"No vengo a socializar contigo" La pecosa se volteó para verlo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules donde cualquiera se perdería. Cualquiera menos ella, tenía una especie de inmunidad. Como una capa protectora que le impedía sentir el mas mínimo cosquilleo. "¿Dónde está mi traje?" Duncan se dio la vuelta y Courtney lo siguió, caminaron hacia donde el equipo se encontraba reunido en la espera de Geoff.

"Hola, soy Alejandro, tomamos latín juntos" Extendió la mano, presentándose ante la recién llegada.

"Si" Sonrió falsamente "que emocionante" dijo mientras revoloteaba los ojos. Alejandro bajo su mano al ser ignorado por la pecosa.

"Parece que a alguien no le enseñaron modales" Rezongó Duncan al ver su actitud.

"Parece que a alguien no le enseñaron a mantener la boca cerrada" Se defendió.

"Tranquilos" interrumpió Dj quien había visto todo "Es normal estar nerviosa, pero espera a que la veas te encantara" le dijo con una sonrisa mientras posaba su mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla. No paso ni un minuto cuando Geoff al fin llegó con dicha botarga. Todos se acercaron a ver.

"¿Están seguros que esto es nuevo?" Dijo con un poco de asco Justin.

"Depende del ángulo en el cual lo veas" Comenzó a explicar el fiestero "¿Nuevo para la escuela? o ¿Para el antiguo propietario?" Dijo confundido el rubio.

Owen se acercó a ella "Vaya huele a queso"

"No puede ser, es asquerosa" Se quejó la morena.

"Deja de rezongar y póntela" Duncan se la dio y Courtney se la arrebato de las manos, camino con paso firme hacia los vestidores con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y al cabo de un rato salió resignada.

"Luces igual a un puma" Trato de animarla Justin, aunque su mueca de asco no ayudaba en nada.

"Yo diría al oso Yogui" Se burló Duncan.

"Es gracioso porque es cierto" Le siguió Geoff.

"Bien, ahora te llevare con Heather para que te diga que hacer" Sonrió Duncan mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

"Y tienes que ser tu precisamente" Se hizo a un lado y se giró para verlo.

"Claro, yo te di el visto bueno" le guiño el ojo.

"Puedo ir sola" Se volteó con dificultad.

"Bien ve" Se cruzó de brazos y su sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro nuevamente, la princesa disfrazada de oso apestoso dio dos pasos y cayó, estampándose contra el césped, parecía que Duncan predecía sus desgracias, todos rieron. Con cuidado se levantó y finalmente llego hasta donde el equipo de porristas se encontraba practicando, Heather se encargó de ponerle una rutina. Sus movimientos eran bastante torpes, al igual que la rutina, pero no es como si se pudiera hacer mucho dentro de esa botarga.

La mañana transcurrió rápido, para la buena suerte de la morena. Las horas de entrenamiento terminaron y todos corrieron a los vestidores. Poco a poco los jugadores y las porristas desalojaron la escuela.

"Llevas más de 15 minutos ahí Connor" Le gritaba Alejandro desde fuera de los vestidores "tengo que cerrar, ¿que sucede?" Pregunto algo preocupado.

"No puedo quitármela enserio" Contesto desesperada.

"A ver, sal, tratare yo" La morena salio al pasillo con la cabeza del supuesto puma aun puesta "De acuerdo" Dijo Alejandro analizando la situación "Si duele me dices" Se acerco a ella e intento tirar de la cabeza, la princesa gritó al instante. "Bien, no puedo hacer esto solo, ven conmigo" Tomo sus cosas y se encargó de poner bajo llave los vestidores, caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y se subieron a la camioneta de Alejandro, comenzaron a ponerse en movimiento, el silencio inundaba aquel momento, el latino encendió la radio para cortar la tensión, la canción de 24k magic comenzó a sonar. Se detuvieron por la luz roja de un semáforo.

"Esto es ridículo" Dijo mientras veía a las personas de fuera imaginando sus pensamientos al ver a una botarga dentro de una camioneta.

-Why you mad fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking-

"La música también es ridícula" Dijo apagando el estéreo.

"Tranquila, ya saldrá" Volteo a verla Alejandro, con una sonrisa, en cierto modo tranquilizante para ella.

"¿Hacia dónde vamos? ¿Con el cerrajero de botargas?" Bromeó tratando de ocultar su molestia.

"Que graciosa, enserio teníamos que irnos de ahí, como sabes, la escuela solo nos presta las instalaciones los fines de semana por un horario determinado" Explico Alejandro "Tenemos que quitarte esa cosa y lamentablemente no existe el cerrajero de botargas, así que iremos a mi casa a solucionarlo"

"¿Tu … casa?" Pregunto un poco nerviosa y confundida.

"Si" La luz cambio a verde e instantáneamente dio vuelta en una calle sin mucho tráfico y muy tranquila, sujetó el volante con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha marcó un numero en su celular y no quito la vista al frente ni al retrovisor, siguió por esa calle esperando que su llamada fuera atendida pronto.

...

 **Hola:3**

 ***Primero que nada haré la aclaración, en esta historia Court tiene el cabello largo.**

 **Y pues si Duncan y Heather son noviesillos** ❤

 **Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios, espero subir la continuación pronto y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado x3**

 **Hice algunas ilustraciones, posiblemente para el próximo capitulo suba una de portada para el fic n.n**

 **¿Qué te pereció? Deja tu opinion jiji**

 **En el próximo capitulo se viene lo intenso :B**

 **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, ten lindo día x3**


End file.
